


But not for me.

by sodoesrachael



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Angst, Canon, Future, Points of View, Songfic, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-05-25
Updated: 2008-05-25
Packaged: 2018-12-26 21:00:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12066897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sodoesrachael/pseuds/sodoesrachael
Summary: He waits.But not for me.





	But not for me.

**Author's Note:**

> Note from IrishCaelan, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Brian_Justin_Fanfiction_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in September 2017. I posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/bjfic/profile).

  
Author's notes:

Just a little diddy I wrote to the song **Annie Waits** by Ben Folds. Amazing song. And this story is not what you expect. 

When you're done, drop me a review and tell me if I should leave it as is, or if you want more. I've got some ideas for more, but I'm not sure. Tell me!

* * *

New York City.

The city that never sleeps.

A truer statement was never made. Finding any time to rest in this city is nearly impossible, especially since I live on only the third floor. You have to be much higher up to block the noise of this metropolis. It’s exciting, living here, sometimes, but at night? I just want to sleep, and it won’t let me.

Let me introduce myself. My name is Jason. I’ve lived in the _area_ since I was very young, but not in the city. So as soon as I graduated high school, I hit the ground running, not stopping until I had a tiny, crappy apartment that, to me, was Eldorado. You know, the gold?

Anyway, I lived there for awhile, attending NYU for music and photography, and going from minimum wage job to minimum wage job. I had money though, since I am very lucky in the fact that my parents are pretty well off and very understanding. When I told them I’m gay, they just shrugged and asked me to pass the potatoes. So they pay for my school, well, most of it, the rest I have a loan for. They also helped pay for apartment.

Now, though, I have a room-mate, so they no longer have to help. And a much better apartment, since I also have a better job. It came with the degree. I take pictures for a small magazine here in the city. It’s not the New York Times or, even better, the New Yorker, but it’s better than serving slop to the pimps and unsanitaries I was serving at my last job. Not a fun or enlightening experience.

But yes, now I have a room-mate. An amazing, gorgeous, super talented, to-die-for room-mate. Who happens to be hung up on some guy back in Pittsburgh. I have the worst luck. 

The guy is a complete asshole. My room-mates "partner" that is. He never calls, visits, or anything, and yet Justin continues to leave him five thousand messages and is working hard to save up the money to visit him. The guy pays Justin's half of the apartment, but he can't call? Jerkwad.

Justin acts like it's no big deal, like he expected this, and maybe he did. But it still hurts him, I can tell. Sometimes I come home and he's on the verge of tears, and he just goes into his room and shuts the door. I wish I had the courage to hold him, to tell him that guy's not worth it. To comfort him, as more than just an understanding friend.

I want him so bad, it hurts. And ya, part of it is that he's fucking hot. But he's also just an amazing person. He's amazingly talented, has a wicked sense of humor, is so caring and understanding.

I've got it bad. Shit.

I love him, and he loves Brian.

What the hell am I going to do?

* * *

__

"And so, Annie waits, Annie waits, Annie waits,

__

for a call, from a friend.

__

The same. It's the same, why's it always the same?

__

Annie waits.

__

....

__

Annie waits, for the last time.

__

Just the same as the last time.

__

Annie waits, but not for me."

__


End file.
